No te vayas, Grayson
by ReadySteadyBerry
Summary: El vínculo entre Raven y Robin se ha hecho más fuerte al pasar de los años y esa noche, él estaba demasiado alterado para dejarla dormir. ¿Qué más podía hacer ella que tratar de hablar con el líder?... Al parecer no es la única con problemas parentales.
1. No te vayas, Raven

**Me cuesta tanto trabajo escribir la introducción a mis fanfics. Ya estoy perdiendo el toque. :c Pero hola, ¿qué tal?**

 **Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Teen Titans. Esta serie ha terminado con mis nervios a través de los años y ahora regresó a consumir mi alma. Sin más lamentaciones, disfruten.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los Jovenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad. La historia escrita, bueno, esa si me pertenece._

 _ **Summary**_ _:_ Raven siempre ha estado sola. Ha vivido así por mucho tiempo, sin embargo las cosas cambian cuando comienza a convivir con adolescentes como ella. Le aterra su futuro y sabe que tal cosa como la amistad sólo la dañarán más. Debe irse de ahí. Debe alejarse. Pero un pajarito no quiere dejarla ir. Situado después de El Comienzo.

* * *

Mechones morados se pegaban a su rostro mojado. Podía sentir cómo las gotas de lluvia pegaban furiosas contra su cuerpo. Había perdido el control de sus sentimientos. Algunos días se sentía excluida dentro de la torre. Como si no encontrara lugar donde encajar con los titanes. Aparte, estaba acostumbrada a la tranquilidad y debido a sus poderes, prefería alejarse de todos algunas veces para poder meditar. Era raro estar rodeada de personas por tanto tiempo, aunque sólo fueran cuatro.

Quizá lo mejor sería que se fuera. Su lugar no era a lado de la humanidad. Después de todo, estaba escrito que ella provocaría la extinción del mundo terrenal. Si pasaba mucho tiempo entre los titanes acabarían por agradarle. Raven no tenía tiempo para afecciones, ni para amistades. Pero solamente miraba al horizonte, con los pies en la orilla de aquella torre recién inaugurada, sin poder levitar lejos de ahí.

La lluvia seguía mojando su cuerpo. Aunque podría cubrirse con ayuda de sus poderes, prefirió dejar que el agua rozara su piel. Estaba dudando, lo cual sólo le dejaba en claro que había pasado más tiempo ahí del necesario. Jamás había tenido amigos y ahora, en ese lugar, se encontraba rodeada de individuos parecidos a ella… sin el horrible destino con el que cargaba, claro. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que escuchaba la puerta de metal abrirse a sus espaldas.

-¿Raven?- Llamó una voz masculina. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí afuera?

Los pasos del muchacho producían un chapoteo agudo. Pronto las gotas frías dejaron de mojar sus parpados. Robin traía consigo un paraguas rojo carmín que se encargaba de protegerlos a ambos. Él le transmitía confianza. Dentro de la torre, no hacía más ruido que el necesario y tampoco hacía preguntas innecesarias y personales a diferencia de los demás. Solamente aceptaba su presencia sin prejuicios.

-No debería de estar con ustedes.- Le confesó. Su voz se oía rugosa.- No pertenezco a este lugar.

-Claro que sí.- Aseguró.- Hemos estado peleando juntos durante este tiempo, Raven. Los cinco formamos un gran equipo.

Ella negó con la cabeza de manera pausada. Sujetó la orilla de su capa que estaba siendo removida por el viento furioso. Sus piernas se empezaban a entumecer y el frío cortaba en sus cachetes como navajas. Robin tomó su hombro por unos instantes para llamar su atención. Su rostro se veía apacible, parecía inmune al clima que azotaba en aquel lugar.

-Por favor, Raven. Quédate con nosotros aunque sea esta noche.- Su voz sonaba firme. Más que una petición, parecía una orden.- Si aún quieres irte después, no te detendré.

Ella mantuvo su mirada en la máscara del muchacho un tiempo. No sabía con exactitud si estaban haciendo contacto visual porque ella no podía ver sus ojos, pero suponía que así era. Recordó cómo le había gritado a Chico Bestia haciendo volar por los aires la leche de soya que estaba regalándole con tanta insistencia, a pesar de sus rechazos, mojando a Starfire por completo. Dejó salir un suspiro.

-¿Acaso no viste lo que pasó hace un momento?- Preguntó casi en reproche.

-Claro.- Dijo Robin sonriendo divertido.- Gracias a eso lleva callado el resto de la noche… Raven, todos perdemos los estribos de vez en cuando. Incluso aquellos que mantienen a raya sus sentimientos. Créeme, viví mucho tiempo con alguien así.

La curva de sus labios se extendió más sobre su rostro mientras decía aquellas palabras. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos con la mirada perdida en el algún punto del horizonte. Después, Raven giró hacia la puerta metálica que conducía al interior de la casa, atrapando la atención del petirrojo.

-Sólo esta noche.

Aunque no veía el rostro de su acompañante, sabía de ante mano que estaba sonriendo. Ambos se dirigieron al umbral y el sonido de la lluvia cesó al paso de la puerta cerrada. Bajaban las escaleras sin mucha prisa y el silencio era sustituido por el sonido de sus pasos y algunas gotas que chocaban contra el suelo después de deslizarse por la capa de Raven. El paraguas había quedado atrás junto a la puerta.

La luz de la sala hizo que entrecerraran los ojos. Starfire la miró con confusión acercándose a ella con un leve flote. Cuando estuvo cerca la miro con intensidad a los ojos. Raven no sabía que esperar de aquella alienígena.

-¿Esto tiene algún significado en la tierra?- Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos Starfire.- ¿Como la inauguración de la torre con el festival de nachos?

-No. Lo siento.- Dijo Raven apenada.- Ha sido un accidente.

Aunque esperaba un reclamo o la furia de su compañera, solamente recibió un cálido abrazo. Cyborg le había enseñado a Starfire que algunos gestos podían transmitir sentimientos haciendo a un lado las palabras, lo cual era un inconveniente para ella que detestaba el contacto físico con las personas. Realmente no era tan malo estar entre ellos. Aunque no lo externara, se divertía.

Sabía que quedarse con ellos era una mala idea. Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida quería ser parte de algo, y formar parte de un equipo de héroes adolescentes que se hacían llamar "titanes" sonaba como una buena decisión. Aprendería muchas cosas estando con ellos, de eso estaba segura.

Al cabo de una semana, Robin se acercó a ella mientras calentaba agua para su té. Dejó caer su peso en la encimera junto a la estufa y le dedico una sonrisa. Raven le miró alzando una ceja, apagando el fuego y levitando la tetera hasta su taza. Mientras servía el líquido, esperaba que el muchacho dijera algo.

-Así que… ¿Te quedarás?

-Ya te habías tardado en hacer esta plática, Robin.

La risa del petirrojo resonó en la cocina. Acompañó a Raven hasta la mesa sentándose uno frente al otro.

-Bueno, Chico Bestia a estado tratando de hacerte reír, era imposible hablar contigo.

-Si continua así, terminaré por huir de aquí.

El silencio llenó el lugar. Starfire y Cyborg había decidido ir al parque, ya que él quería enseñarle sobre la función de los columpios para niños. Por otro lado, Chico Bestia se había quedado jugando hasta la madrugada y ahora estaba descansando. Ella podía sentir la mirada de Robin clavada en su perfil.

-Rae, no te vayas.

El silencio volvió a tomar presencia. Raven observaba el rostro serio de él. No entendía por qué alguien la querría cerca. Aunque claro, ellos no sabían lo que ella representaba. Y quizá nunca se los diría…

-No lo haré.- Aseguró.

* * *

 **Listo.**

 **Está muy corto, pero creo que tiene lo esencial. XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta cosa que se supone debe ser una historia.**

 **Ciao.**


	2. No te vayas, Grayson

**No tenía planeado hacer una segunda parte de esto y ahora, henos aquí, preparando uno o dos capítulos más. Cuando la inspiración llega...**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, es propiedad de DC.**

 **Disfruten. :v**

* * *

 _ **No Te Vayas, Grayson.**_

Raven yacía recostada sobre su cama con las rodillas a la altura del pecho. Miraba algún punto perdido en la oscura habitación, quizá al estante de libros o a alguna antigüedad suya. No podía conciliar el sueño. Algo no iba bien con Robin. Lo sentía abrumado e intranquilo. Las razones, que para ella eran desconocidas, causaban al joven líder una frustración sofocante que jalaba consigo a Raven.

Se levantó sin prisa, incluso con un poco de pereza y se acercó a su ventana. Afuera el cielo estaba teñido de estrellas, era una noche despejada. Desde su habitación podía observar el encuentro de la costa y el mar. El agua reflejaba las luces artificiales de la ciudad. Dejó salir un suspiro. Sus esperanzas de dormir un poco después de la pelea con Mumbo Jumbo se habían drenado por completo.

-Creo que no hay otra opción.- Dijo al aire en un susurro.

Caminó hacia la puerta, las sombras abrazando su cuerpo entre más se alejaba de la ventana. El desliz del metal al abrirle paso al pasillo le pareció muy ruidoso. Había olvidado su capa sobre la cama y podía sentir el frío del lugar acariciando sus piernas. Tampoco traía zapatos. Aquel lugar era tan familiar para los titanes… era su hogar. Eran familia.

Se detuvo ante la habitación de Robin. Antes de poder tocar, la puerta se abrió. Ahí estaba él. Entallado en unos jeans oscuros, converse viejos y una sudadera negra. Su cabello lucía despeinado, algunos mechones azabaches sobre su frente. Y mar. Como el que podía observar por su ventana. La máscara que él solía usar se hallaba en su mano derecha. Robin tenía los ojos grandes –o quizá era por sorpresa-, un poco felinos, cubiertos en una cortina oscura de pestañas.

Pasaron unos segundos estáticos, ambos mirándose a los ojos, el asombro parecía tatuado a sus rostros. Cuando reaccionaron, volvieron a esa apariencia apacible y desinteresada característica de ellos. Raven se percató de la mochila que colgaba del hombro del muchacho. Alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Robin dejó salir un suspiro de resignación y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara a su habitación.

-Minimalista.- Dijo ella al observar su alrededor.

-Supongo…

El cuarto era color blanco, no parecía la habitación de un adolescente, llevaban viviendo juntos dos años aproximadamente y era la primera vez que Raven entraba en aquel lugar. La cama se hallaba pegada a la pared, debajo de la ventana, a un lado estaba una pequeña cómoda de tres cajones con una lámpara y un libro. En la pared contraria había un librero. En el centro de la habitación había unas cuantas pesas esparcidas en el suelo. Era todo.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó después de unos segundos.

Él se tensó. Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Caminó sin prisa al estante y tomó un libro de tapa roja. Era de Charles Dickens. Lo lanzó hacia Raven y ella lo atrapó sin dificultad. Miró extrañada al líder del equipo mientras este se acercaba a su cama dejándose caer sobre ella, a un lado tiró la maleta que cargaba. La joven abrió el libro donde había una marca y dentro encontró una fotografía y una carta.

Tomó la imagen para observarla mejor. Había un señor mayor de apariencia elegante. Usaba un smoking de pingüino negro, chaleco gris y guantes. A su lado había un hombre imponente. Su rostro era cuadrado, su cuerpo musculoso. Usaba un traje oscuro con corbata. En medio de ambos estaba un niño, sus ojos estaban alegres y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Usaba unos shorts café claro en conjunto con una camisa blanca. Al fondo había una mansión y un jardín.

\- Después de la muerte de mis padres, Bruce Wayne me adoptó.- Dijo Robin por lo bajo, se veía algo incómodo.- Me sorprendió que lo hiciera. Todos decían que era por empatía… Pero nunca estaba en casa y trabajaba hasta tarde. El hombre que está a mi derecha es Alfred. Pasaba más tiempo con él que con Bruce.

Se quitó los converse y cruzó las piernas sobre la cama mientras hablaba. Raven regresó su vista a la fotografía. Ese niño era él. Parecía muy risueño. Miró de nuevo al muchacho. Ahora se veía más serio. Lo observó mientras se frotaba la frente. De nuevo el vínculo entre ambos la hizo sentir la pesadez y frustración de Robin. Metió la fotografía en el libro cerrándolo con un poco de brusquedad. Se dirigió al librero para dejarlo en su lugar.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Robin.- Dijo desconcertando al joven. Sin mirarlo, se acercó a la puerta.- Esto está causando mucho conflicto en ti, aunque quizá deberías despedirte de los demás. Seguramente se preocuparán mucho si…

La mano de Robin la detuvo. Se volteó para mirarlo, azul contra violeta. Raven no era metiche. Si a ella no le gustaba que se entrometieran en su vida, no iba a hacer lo mismo. Él miró el techo unos instantes y luego caminó a la cama jalando consigo a Raven. Ambos se sentaron. Robin sabía que podía confiar en ella, que podía ser totalmente sincero. Y quizá si le debía una explicación ya que por su culpa estaba despierta.

-Rae, está bien. Quiero contarte lo que está pasando.- Aseguró.

Ella le observó unos instantes. Era la primera vez que conocía a Robin fuera de su papel de superhéroe. Dejó salir un suspiro. Se sentía halagada al saber que él confiaba en ella lo suficiente para contarle su historia…

-Si es lo que deseas… Adelante…

Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Cuando descubrí que Bruce Wayne era Batman pensé que estaba alucinando. Estaba buscando al asesino de mis padres por aquel entonces. Cuando le dije que quería ayudarlo se negó rotundamente… Pero quería ser yo quien se deshiciera de aquel criminal. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de Los Graysons Voladores?- Preguntó. Raven negó lentamente.- ¡Éramos los mejores acróbatas de Ciudad Gótica!... Hasta que Tony Zuko mató a mis padres. Acogí el alias de Robin entonces. Ese hombre quedó tras las rejas gracias a la ayuda de Batman.

"Si Bruce Wayne no podía criarme, el justiciero de la noche lo haría… - Se quedó varios segundos en silencio. Su ceño se frunció profundamente y la frustración volvió a llenar el vínculo entre ambos- No quería ser el murciélago. Me fui de ahí en cuanto lo decidí, yo no soy Batman. Era lo que más anhelaba cuando niño… Pero crecer al lado de él me enseñó lo frío que podía ser. Me alejé completamente entonces y fue cuando llegué aquí. Los titanes, ustedes, me han devuelto la calidez que llegué a perder siendo su compañero. Sin embargo… aún me siento atado a él. Como si al ver mi sombra, viera al murciélago.- Calló unos instantes para después golpear la pared que estaba a su lado sorprendiendo a Raven.- ¡No se cómo desprenderme de Batman!

El rostro del joven estaba lleno de furia. Restregó su mano contra su cara en un intento inútil de deshacerse de la impotencia. Ella lo miro unos instantes sin moverse. Después, dudando, puso su mano sobre su hombro. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Robin. Trigon tampoco había sido un padre ejemplar. Se acercó un poco más, deslizando su cuerpo sin prisa.

-No eres Bruce. Ni Batman. Ni Robin.- Empezó a decir Raven en una voz suave y queda.- Ninguno de esos nombres te pertenece.

Se levantó y caminó al armario. Sin permiso, abrió las puertas y tomó uno de los trajes que yacían colgados dentro. Él la observaba con curiosidad, aunque el dolor seguía tatuado en su rostro. Quizá, sólo quizá, con un deje de esperanza, como si Raven tuviera el poder para cortar las ataduras que tenía hacia el murciélago. Ella tomó un conjuntó y se lo lanzó al líder. Sus cejas casi se juntaban y su boca era una línea horizontal casi perfecta.

-¿Qué hac…?

\- ¡Esto no eres tú!- Le interrumpió Raven. Si no empezaba a controlar sus emociones, iba a hacer volar algo dentro de aquel cuarto ajeno. Lo sabía. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse molesta. Quería que Robin entendiera la gran diferencia que existía entre su padre y él.- Un traje, un alias…Jamás te van a definir, Dick…

Había leído el nombre en la carta dentro del libro. El rostro del muchacho no expresaba otra cosa más que sorpresa. Pestañeó tres veces, retirando la vista de ella. Miró el traje que yacía sobre sus brazos y piernas. Volvió a juntar las cejas, mostrando todos los dientes llenando su rostro en impotencia. Raven pensó que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar. La verdad, no estaba muy equivocada. Los ojos azules estaban contorneados por un color rojizo.

Quizá había sido muy… ¿dura? No tenía idea. Era muy raro que acudieran a ella por consuelo. Lo suyo era aconsejar a los titanes porque se guiaba por la lógica, la razón y pensaba con la cabeza fría. Eso siempre facilitaba la forma de encontrar una solución al problema de sus amigos. Sin embargo se hallaba frente a Robin al borde de las lágrimas, sin saber bien cómo manejar situaciones como aquella. Observó al muchacho quien se había cubierto el rostro con su traje.

El silencio la estaba abrumando. Ya no distinguía bien entre cuáles eran las emociones de él y cuáles eran suyas. Cualquier sobresalto haría que Raven lanzara los libros del estante sin querer. Se relajó un poco cuando escuchó un pequeño sollozo, fue tan quedo que casi era inaudible. Se acercó dudando cómo proceder. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de él, pudo sentir la mano cálida de Robin cerrándose en su muñeca, jalándola hacia él.

La maleta, olvidada al lado de la cama, se abrió escupiendo la ropa que se encontraba en su interior. Raven escuchó la risa del muchacho en su oreja como una pequeña briza. Frunció el ceño dando un pequeño golpe en el costado de Robin, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Había perdido el control de sus poderes por la sorpresa, que no se le subiera a la cabeza. Aun así, devolvió el abrazó rodeándolo por la cintura.

-Muchas gracias, Raven.- Su voz sonaba tan clara y grave. Hablaba por lo bajo, seguramente si no estuviera tan cerca, hubiera tenido problemas para escucharlo. –Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Quiero que me ayudes… ¿Es mucho pedir?

Apretó el agarré que tenía en la espalda de Robin y levantó la vista al techo con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Mucho pedir? Me insultas.- Respondió ella susurrando. El cuerpo de él se agitó contra ella y de nuevo escuchó la risa cerca de su oído.

-Gracias.

Se separaron sin prisa. Los brazos de Robin se deslizaron a un costado de Raven y sus manos sujetaron sus hombros. Seguían muy cerca. Ella podía sentir la respiración del muchacho contra su cachete. La repentina realización del hecho, hizo a una pesa elevarse del suelo y estrellarse contra la puerta de metal. Esta vez no hubo burla, sólo un mar azul claro observándola. Se sintió desprotegida debajo de aquella mirada. ¿En qué momento había crecido tanto? Ahora llegaba a la altura de su mentón.

-No te vayas, Grayson…- Susurró recordando aquella vez que él insistió para que se quedase. ¿Estaba bien que disfrutara ser la única que supiera su nombre?

Robin había cambiado tanto en el tiempo que se conocían. En realidad, todos dentro de la torre lucían diferente a como habían iniciado. Raven estaba consciente de eso más que nadie. Le gustaba observar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, sería ilógico negar que seguía más que a los demás al joven líder. El estruendo de un libro chocando con el suelo rompió el largo silencio junto a la voz somnolienta de Starfire al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Robin? ¿Estás bien?

Tanto ella como él se alejaron rápidamente. Se miraron fijamente unos instantes, ambos rostros teñidos de rosa, luego Robin se lanzó a la cama sujetando el antifaz, colocándolo de nuevo sobre sus pómulos. Raven se dedicó a recoger el libro y mover la pesa del suelo. Tenía que controlarse antes de encontrase con su amiga, que aún llamaba preguntando por el estruendo metálico de hacía un momento.

Respiró profundamente y volteó hacia el muchacho. Este ya había metido la ropa de nuevo a la maleta, escondiéndola en el armario. Abrió la puerta y la recibieron unos ojos adormilados que se abrieron de golpe cuando la vieron a ella. A su lado ya se encontraba Robin que saludó sin problemas a Starfire, como si no hubiera estado un minuto antes al borde de las lágrimas y sonrojado.

-Uh, buenos días a los dos.- Habló aún confundida.- Sólo me acerqué porque pensé que te habías lastimado, Di…Robin.

En ese momento, bajo la mirada dudosa de Star, Raven se sintió terrible. ¿Qué hacía ella en el cuarto del interés amoroso de su mejor amiga? ¡En un simple payasito! Pero aún peor… ¿Acaso lo iba a llamar por su nombre de pila? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal por eso?

* * *

 **¿Raven celosa incoming? Quizá, quizá.**

 **¿Beast Boy siendo el pan de dulce que siempre ha sido? Yes, sin dudarlo.**

 **¿Robin siendo coqueto? Es probable...**


End file.
